


I Don't Wanna Hurt You. But You Live For The Pain.

by Tay144



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Kink, Knifeplay, elements of a Dom/Sub relationship, im sorry if its too weird, this is a different one thats for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: PWP? Ruby + Knife = Fun?
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	I Don't Wanna Hurt You. But You Live For The Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof It's 4am and I got hit with an idea. First time writing for this ship so idk how well I'll do but let me know what you think.  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. And thanks for taking some time out to read.

For the first time since moving into the Braithwhite home Ruby was grateful for the many rooms it provided. Usually a home with this many rooms that weren't being used seemed silly to her. She never could understand why someone who lived alone would need this many guest rooms.

Maybe it was a rich person thing, _showing off as usual_ , she deduced. It honestly made her a little uneasy sometimes. She never knew what or who was lurking behind the doors of the empty rooms. And now that she knows actual monsters exist she was often on edge when she was alone in the house. Anxiously awaiting for her lover to return from whatever errand they were running for the day. 

However, none of that mattered. Not tonight. Not in here. The emptiness, the magic, the monsters, the hatred she faced everyday out in the world. None of it. Because tonight was all about her and a certain blonde woman. 

A very naked blonde who currently had her hands tied to a headboard above her in fact. Which again is why Ruby was grateful for the guest room because sadly Christina's bedroom lacked the equipment they needed for this particular night. See Ruby had a special night planned for them, one that required some restraint and the headboard provided exactly what she needed and she reveled in watching her lover pull desperately against the rope restraints. But they didn't give and Ruby mentally patted herself on the back for doing such a good job.

While she one hundred and ten percent loved the feeling of those slender, soft hands and long fingers of Christina roaming her body as they had sex, tonight she needed to be in control and she knew that wouldn't happen if Christina weren't restrained. Because despite her small frame and no matter what form she was in, Christina was strong. She handled Ruby's body exceptionally well, often flipping her into whatever position Christina wanted her in and pinning Ruby down onto the bed as she fucked her. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced with a lover. Man or woman. As no one had ever handled her so easily the way William and...now Christina had. Tonight though, it was her turn. She was going to do things her way. And she already knew they were both going to enjoy every second of it.

Christina openly stared at Ruby, her eyes slowly dragging up and down the body in front of her and she bit her lip to suppress a moan that was bubbling up inside her chest. However she couldn't help the small desperate squeak that did escape and honestly she wasn't even ashamed. Both women knew how much Christina craved Ruby. It wasn't a secret. Any chance she got in William's form or her own to thoroughly fuck, love, worship and appreciate Ruby she took it. Christina was like a moth to Ruby's flame and honestly while she'd never admit it to anyone in her life she'd follow Ruby to her death if it came to it. The dark-skinned woman exuded pure energy. More raw and real than any magic she had ever obtained or ever could hope to. It was overly intoxicating and magnetic all at once.

Ruby sauntered toward the bed, her body scantly clad in some expensive yet simple black lingerie Christina had bought for her recently. Her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floor. And It wasn't until Christina had Ruby living in her home did she realize exactly how much that sound turned her on. Something about it made her pussy wet.

Despite the tight outfit that seemed to be painted onto Ruby’s skin it wasn’t what was currently holding all of her attention. No. Actually it was the nine inch dagger that the other woman was currently holding in her hands. They’d talked about adding more dangerous toys to their sex but she’d never thought Ruby had taken her seriously. But just like with everything else they’d planned together Ruby kept her thoughts to herself. Her poker face better than any Christina could ever pull off. 

Ruby held the weighted dagger in her right hand. The sharp tip poking delicately at the index finger of her left. It sent a sensation straight down to her core and Ruby moaned at the tingle. Her tongue sticking out just quickly enough to wet her lips. 

Christina stared intently. Her own moans and groans daring to slip free. The blood red paracord that was wrapped around the handle of the dagger seemed to compliment Ruby’s black lingerie perfectly. And from where she was laying she could see the middle of the blade was decorated in symbols, an assortment of squiggles and lines danced around it as well. As far as she could tell the designs didn’t particularly mean anything or wasn’t related to anything having to with magic but it was a nice touch that she appreciated.  
  
Her rumination was broken when the delicious weight of the other woman climbing on top of her brought her back to reality. Christina’s hips lifted off the bed to meet Ruby, her core aching for any relief. And maybe even some leftover habits from her times as William. Because if there was any time she wished she was using William’s body was right now. She could practically _feel_ Ruby’s wetness. And she knew if she were William at this moment her dick would slide so easily into Ruby’s pussy. But just as her hips lifted, the cold tip of the blade settled at the base of her throat. 

“Ah. Ah. I didn’t say you could move.” Ruby threatened pressing the tip into alabaster skin just a little more. Her eyes were dark and her lip was pulled into a bit of a smirk. Christina hissed but she didn’t dare move, her eyes locked with Ruby’s. 

_Fuck_ she really did enjoy this side of her. Christina always loved a demanding woman. And Ruby was the most demanding of them all. Commanding respect and attention in any room she entered something she was able to do sometimes without even saying a word. 

“And you’re gong to tell me if you’re not feeling comfortable or need to stop at any point. Understood?” Ruby guided, her eyes and tone softening just a bit from her earlier statement.

They’d never push the other further than what was consented to. While they enjoyed their sex and sexuality, never afraid to try something new. They had their limits. And they did their best to make sure the other was comfortable.

“Y-yes ma’am.” She croaked in response. Her voice coming out broken and breathy. It was almost pathetic sounding compared her usual even and calm tone. But that was what Ruby’s power did to her. 

Ruby’s smirk grew wider. “Good girl.” She praised. Another thing they’d quickly found out they liked during sex.

She leaned down, kissing the blonde under her deeply. She was careful not to move her hand too much though. Very aware of the sharp weapon at the base of Christina’s throat but the power she held thrilled her to no end.

Sitting back up she lowered the dagger, choosing a space on her breast just above a light pink nipple. Which were already standing at attention and begging to be sucked. Tempting her with every rise and fall of Christina’s chest as she breathed. But she held off on that for now.

The first drag of the blade was light. It wasn’t even hard enough to leave a faint mark but it did get the small woman under her to squirm. And Ruby instantly knew she wanted to do more.   
  
She pressed harder this time, the knife leaving a light red welt in it’s wake. The sight of the mark stirred something in her stomach but it was Christina now pulling at her restraints that made her groan deeply. Her hips grinding down ever so lightly. The lacy fabric of her lingerie doing nothing but reminding her that there was a barrier between them. No matter how thin it was. 

“Please, baby.” Came a ragged voice. “More.” Was added just a few seconds later.

Ruby shook her head. Dragging the knife across the soft skin again. Another darker welt left in its place. “I don’t think you can handle more. I don’t think you’re ready.” She teased, quirking a brow at the other.

They both knew Christina could handle a lot. She wasn’t shy to pain. She’d felt it all and still made it out just fine on the other side. A knife wasn’t going to intimidate her. But damn did it make Ruby feel good to tease and test.

Christina’s hips twitched up again, a frustrated cry escaping from her lips. “Please. I can.” She swallowed. “I promise.” The pulling was fruitless at this point but that didn’t stop her from yanking at the ropes and headboard again. The ropes were going to leave a mark on her wrist. She knew it, but the thought only made her wetter. Something she thought impossible considering how wet she already was. So wet she could feel it pooling under her. Soaking the fresh white sheets.

Ruby eyed the angry red marks on Christina’s breast. They looked worse than they probably felt but the darker woman couldn’t help but catch Christina’s eyes before she proceeded. A silent confirmation. 

She nodded, her hips grinding down harder against the blonde. “I hope you can feel how wet this thing made me, Chris. From the moment I saw this knife I’ve been wanting to use it.” She moaned out, grounding a little harder. “I knew it would look so good against your skin. I couldn’t wait to see the beautiful marks it left.” She emphasized her words with another drawn out drag. Her unoccupied hand coming up to grip the headboard, using it to leverage herself as she rocked her hips a bit quicker and ground down harder. Her breathing quickened as well but she soon controlled herself. She wasn't ready to finish just yet. She wasn't through with Christina. 

It took everything in Christina's power to not will herself free. She could. Say a few words and she would be free. Her hands and arms moving to ravage the woman on top of her before Ruby could even register what was happening. She didn't though, because she held enough respect for Ruby to not disobey her and honestly this was turning her on more than she'd ever imagined. But she was going to fall apart soon. She wasn't sure if it was the pain of her bound hands, the dull sting of the welts on her breast, Ruby's grinding or maybe even a combination of everything but she was close. Her own moans echoing around the room just as loudly as Ruby's. She was sure her neighbors could hear, but fuck them. She didn't care. 

Ruby slowed her hips, the whimper that spilled from Christina was almost pathetic and it elated Ruby to hear. Reveling in the control she had. But her next actions required her full attention. She didn't want to fuck anything help. "Hold still," Ruby demanded and Christina nodded weakly in reply, her eyes were glazed over and her lips were parted slightly as she panted roughly desperately trying to calm herself. The darker woman wasn't even sure if Christina was _there_ anymore, the look in her eyes telling that she was a million light years away.

Angling the dagger a bit Ruby pressed hard, the knife slicing into smooth skin enough to draw blood and potentially even leave a scar. This caused Christina to release a gasp and she shuddered hard under Ruby. A moment later though her breathe hitched, the smell of copper instantly assaulting her senses. Mixing with the already very overpowering and intoxicating smell of their arousal that lingered in the air. It was almost as if she could taste it. "Mmmm, fuuuuck." She groaned. It was low and guttural maybe even a little primal. 

Ruby studied her lovers face, making sure she was alright and still willing and when she found nothing but pleasurable bliss behind the piercing blue eyes she loved so much she dropped her gaze to the cut. The skin had broken, weeping a nice thick line of blood down the side of Christina's breast. She watched it for a few seconds, the crimson blood soaking into the white sheets below them. And suddenly like something had just come over her Ruby had an urge to taste it. And that she did.

Swiftly, she leaned down, dragging her tongue along the line of fresh blood, careful not to touch the wound it was seeping from. She swallowed, moaning softly as the blood coated her senses. Like licking a penny. But different. Stronger. More connected. Considering who and what it was coming from. 

This was pretty much the thing pumping through her lovers body keeping her alive. Knowing she had caused it to spill, and had tasted it made her feel powerful. Almost as if she held Christina's life in her hands, Which to be honest she kind of did considering she was holding a knife. It thrilled her, made her already throbbing clit twitch. Her grinding began again, dropping the knife to the floor. She chided herself only for a moment, it wasn't the most safe action but she needed to get off. Right now. And with the way she was feeling it wouldn't take long. 

Christina was on cloud nine. Her head spinning from everything that had taken place tonight. She couldn't believe it was happening. She couldn't believe how fucking good it was feeling. She couldn't believe she had the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen doing the most bizarre things to and with her body. But the sharp stinging from her chest harshly and pleasantly reminded her that it was all real. It grounded her.

She had given up on trying to get herself off long ago. She could see now that while the knife was for the both of them this was really just about Ruby getting off and honestly she was okay with that. She was more than content with watching as Ruby rode her. The dark-skinned woman's head thrown back exposing the most perfect neck as she moaned loudly up to the heavens. By the sounds she was making Christina could tell she was close and despite her own orgasm bubbling up inside her she made sure she never let her gaze drop from Ruby. She wanted to watch this Goddess come apart.

Soon a string of explicate words spilled from Ruby's lips. An assortment of fucks and shits and some other filthy things Christina had never imagined Ruby saying. It wasn't until she moaned out Christina's name did she finally pop, her body going stiff for a second before she shuddered deeply and once she was done she slumped against the blonde, careful to not lean on her thoroughly abused and bruised breast. Ruby kissed the other, slow and softly, swirling her tongue around a still very stiff peak. She trailed her lips up until theirs met in a passionate kiss. Once again slow and soft but still with a fiery spark behind it. Once they pulled away she laid her head back down again. Their ragged breathes filling the otherwise silent room. 

"I love you."

"I love you more." They exchanged. It wasn't for another twenty minutes did Ruby finally release Christina's bound hands, her arms ached and tingled in some spots but she knew they would be fine after awhile. Ruby spent a good portion of the night soothing and tending to the cuts and wounds on Christina's skin. Making sure to tenderly kiss every inch of her upper chest. That too healing soon, her Mark Of Cain definitely helping out. There was also words of gentle praise, reassurance and appreciation. 

After it was all said and done they'd lay together wrapped up in each others arms so tightly you'd think it would hurt. Both of them feeling as safe as can be in each others arms. No care in the world. 


End file.
